Tonton react to timeslot of the new Iskul Bukol; Tonton asks, "Tuwing eskwelang-kwela Sabado ng gabi"
posted on December 30, 2017 (photo: Tonton Gutierrez) During the presscon of the new Iskul Bukol, Tonton Gutierrez said they have no problem about the curriculum-based revival of the longest-running sitcom for the high school level being shown in the Saturday primetime timeslot. Joyce said, "We're very excited na ipapalabas na ang show namin. Kasi dati, hindi namin alam kung kailan ipapalabas. Now, ito na po yun, lahat ng tawa namin, lahat ng effort na binigay namin, mapapanood n'yo na po siya." Veteran actor Tonton Gutierrez ventured into the sitcom genre and the reinvention of management as IBC-13 announced the rebirth and revival of one of the most popular and trend-setting sitcoms in the history of Philippine television, Iskul Bukol, which originally topbilled by comedy trio Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon from 1978 to 1990, and now is the Diliman High School era of the sitcom which will be topbilled by today's hottest female teen stars Joyce Abestano, Keith Cruz and Raisa Dayrit, in the Saturday primetime slot called IBC Weekend Ang Dating. The sitcom will be produced by IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services, and occupying the Saturday primetime, which airs after the PBA games and before the drama anthology Joe D'Mango's Love Notes. The new Iskul Bukol aligned to the K-12 high school curriculum and is set to premiere its pilot episode this Saturday, January 7. The show's timeslot came as a surprise to the fans of KRJ and Tonton when it was announced at the show's press conference last night, December 29 at the IBC headquarters in Broadcast City. During the 70's and 80's, it was aired every Tuesday night. For thirteen years, the Escalera brothers, Professor Ungasis and Miss Tapia are some of the characters that made Iskul Bukol a household name in the ’80s. This is the first time that the revival of the longest-running sitcom will be transformed and reformatted into a first-ever curriculum-based sitcom for the millennial high school level as a new format which similar to the likes of ABS-CBN's former youth-oriented sitcom Luv U and placed in a Saturday primetime slot. Tonton said Wanbol University was not part of the sitcom anymore, since Iskul Bukol was being revived and reformatted into the first-ever curriculum-based sitcom for high school teens and young girls as a new format, according to the K-12 high school curriculum of the Department of Education (DepEd). This will be in DIliman High School, the learner-centered and curriculum-based public high school which will provide high quality of education with DepEd permit for high school, took over the setting for the newly-reformatted Iskul Bukol as a mix of junior and senior high school classmates, teachers and principal. The Diliman High School era of the sitcom which will educate its viewers about Philippine basic education and Filipino learners with their high school characters introduced to the viewing public. The setting already housed in its studio set-up in Studio 5 and 6 since November 15, 2016 before they started videotaping for the pilot episode on November 25. Diliman High School developed a total of 16 students in one classroom, with principal's office and facilities for a library, school clinic and computer laboratory, along with Aning's Coffeeteria. The curriculum was developed by the Department of Education (DepEd). Tonton has a number of IBC-13 programs, from the supporting roles in the youth-oriented drama Friends 4Ever and the romantic teleserye based on the local adaptation of the 2011 Korean drama My Princess; and now is a leading role as he topbill the sitcom where Tonton described his role for dad, daddy, tatay, ama. Comedy Princess aka Prinsesa ng Komedya Joyce Abestano learned, “This is the first time I have worked with Tonton Gutierrez, and I, together with whole cast and crew. Tonton’s fans will definitely be happy to see him finally venture in a sitcom after 33 years in being show business.” Currently a Grade 8 student in Merry Knowldege Academe, Abestano said she might resort to home-schooling next academic year because of her increasingly schedule. Do her classmates and friends know that she’s a teen actress? “Yes, they’re happy and proud of me. Sometimes they approach me for photo ops,” she said. In Iskul Bukol, Tonton plays the role as Joyce and Keith's father, Tonton Escalera. As Tonton, he has two daughters to the family values, which adds a new innovation to the curriculum-based sitcom where the parents of the youngster will definitely explain it to their teenagers. The Diliman High School of Iskul Bukol will focus on the classmates' friendship with their family and friends, as well as the funny side of high school life. With the new characters, the show hopes to attract new viewers that will surely add to the funny antics viewers will expect in the show as well. The sitcom will focus on the hilarious and exciting learner-centered high school teen story of the Escalera sisters: a cute and sassy high school girl Joyce and an ordinary high school teenager Keith, and the attractive and intelligent high school girl Raisa Ungasis, who just studied at the public high school Diliman High School where they learn the lesson about the classmates' friendship of high school life. What is the reaction for the high school level era of Iskul Bukol to being placed in this timeslot? “Tuwing eskwelang-kwela Sabado ng gabi,” said Joyce whose one of its lead stars has enjoyed high school life. “Sir Francis Custodio Abuan, Jr. confirmed with Joyce to try the audition for Iskul Bukol,” she says. “Nakuha ako para sa acting workshops with Direk Bert de :Leon and Nilyano Reyna.” “Kung gusto nilang panoorin, papanoorin nila gusto para sa high school level para may suporta na ibibigay nila twuing Sabado ng gabi. “Sana suportahan ninyo kami.” Keith believes, "Ako ang high school classmate para mag-aral sa loob ng Diliman High School." On the other hand, Raisa considers this as an opportunity to showcase her breakthrough role as a good project to viewers, especially fans who have been waiting so long for the revival of the longest-running sitcom. “Ang pinaka importante ay magkaroon kami ng millennial high school na ipakita sa mga classmates namin. “Basta maganda at naniniwala kami sa classmate namin, hindi importante ang oras dahil binigay naman namin ang lahat doon.” "Ipapalabas na. Mapapanuod ng pinakabagong Iskul Bukol namin para sa high school level, ng young audience ang isang magandang public high school at 'yan ang pinakamahalaga para sa akin."In a separate interview after the press conference, Tonton said about the timeslot, “Siyempre, maraming junior at high high school classmates, teachers, principal at kilala mo ni adviser para sa bagong Iskul Bukol. “Ilang years na rin panoorin sa IBC 13, ika-13 taon, nasanay silang panoorin noon tuwing Martes ng gabi" “Ngayon, Sabado naman ng gabi, sana suportahan nila mga classmates. “We're very excited na ipapalabas na ang show namin. “Kasi dati, hindi namin alam kung kailan ipapalabas. “Now, ito na po yun, mapapakulitan namin, lahat ng effort na binigay namin, mapapanood n'yo na po para high school level.” Aside from Joyce, Keith, Raisa and Tonton, the sitcom will also feature the popular cosplayer Alodia Gosiengfiao as Teacher Alodia, the very nice teacher of Diliman High School; and Patrick Loyzaga, the very popular high school boy who develops a crush on Joyce. Joining Joyce, Keith, Raisa, Tonton, Alodia and Patrick in the new Iskul Bukol are Mr. Fu as Principal Oscar, the gay principal of Diliman High School; Mely Tagasa as Liwayway Gawgaw Tapia aka Miss Tapia, the resident teacher of Diliman High School as the only member of the original cast who had a crush on Principal Oscar; Patrick Destura as Patrisha Samson as Patrisha Vega, a pretty classmate who plays a bestfriend of the high school girl in class of Diliman High School; the high school boys like Justin Ward, Harold Rementilla, Chantal Videla, Andres Muhlach, Nathaniel Britt and introducing Angelica Marañon, Amanda Lapus as Teacher Amanda, the beautiful teacher of Diliman High School; Tess Antonio as the cafeteria owner Aning Francia; Victor Basa as Aning’s assistant Victor; and Robby Mananquil as Robby, the coach of Diliman High School. The sitcom will also feature comedienne Cacai Bautista as Keith's nanny and the maid in the Escalera family Yaya Cacai, Gian Sotto as Raisa's father Rommel Ungasis, Dang Cruz as the maid for the Ungasis parents Yaya Janice, Giselle Sanchez as Patrick's mother Angelique Loyzaga, Manny Castañeda as Patrick's grandfather Lolo Jaime, Matthew Mendoza as Patrisha's father Anthony Vega, Caridad Sanchez as Patrisha's grandmother Manang Valen, and the high school classmates are Mianne Fajardo, Sajj Geronimo, Miguel David, Zhyvel Mallari, Lorin Gabriella Bektas and Aries Ace Espanola. Iskul Bukol is directed by Bert de Leon and Nilyano Retna.